


Сильно преувеличены

by Ventress (Lew)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Quite Masturbation, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lew/pseuds/Ventress
Summary: «Слухи о моей смерти сильно преувеличены», Марк Твен.





	Сильно преувеличены

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Greatly Exaggerated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513347) by [Luthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthe/pseuds/Luthe). 



Тишину камеры для медитаций нарушало только тяжелое дыхание Вейдера. Он размышлял о полученной пару часов назад информации: пилотом, взорвавшим Звезду смерти, был мальчишка по имени Люк Скайуокер, с Татуина. И не было никаких сомнений, что он его сын. Даже если отбросить ту мощь в Силе, которую Вейдер ощутил во время битвы, все равно оставалась сама внешность. Голубые глаза и светлые волосы выдавали в парне сына Энакина Скайуокера, хотя худощавостью он пошел в свою мать.

Его сын был жив. Ребенок Падме не погиб. Одна из непреложных истин, составлявших собой галактику для Дарта Вейдера, оказалась опровергнута и потянула за собой все остальное. Вейдер стал неспокоен, отчего в нем медленно закипал гнев.

— Он так прекрасен, правда?

Голос раздался ниоткуда, но вряд ли стоило этому удивляться.

Глаза Вейдера распахнулись. Прямо перед ним стоял Энакин Скайуокер. Выглядел он точно также как тогда, когда еще не была принесена клятва верности Сидиусу.

— Ты мертв, — прохрипел Вейдер. — Ты ненастоящий.

— Я такой же настоящий как ты, Вейдер, — ответил Энакин.

Он еще имел наглость обращаться к нему свысока. Вейдер сжал кулаки. Он попытался захватить видение перед собой Силой, но оно было бесплотное как дым. Энакин только дерзко усмехнулся.

Вейдер вскипел.

— Чего тебе надо? — выплюнул он.

— Мне надо, чтобы ты вспомнил, — ответил Энакин.

Челюсти Вейдера сжалась.

— Вспомнил что? То, каким жалким слабаком я когда-то был? Те нелепые идеалы, которым я следовал?

— Не знал, что любовь — нелепый идеал.

— Напрасная любовь — нелепа.

Губы Энакина дрогнули.

— Я бы сказал, жизнь Люка доказывает, что та любовь была не такой уж напрасной.

Вейдер зажмурился и скрипнул зубами.

— Прочь.

— Нет. — Голос Энакина был таким же легкомысленным и насмешливым, как если бы он препирался с Оби-Ваном. И эта ассоциация взбесила Вейдера еще сильнее. — Я только начал! Помнишь Варыкино? Как там пахли цветы? Как обдувал ветерок с озера?

Вейдер не открывал глаз, запрещая себе вспоминать. Напрасный труд: кожа пошла мурашками в неосознанном стремлении воссоздать прикосновение — неотфильтрованного, нестерилизованного — воздуха.

— Ты отправился туда с Падме, — продолжил Энакин, вытаскивая на поверхность давно и глубоко погребенные мысли. — Вы были так молоды, так красивы, и вам так редко удавалось провести время вместе. Вы занимались любовью часами.

Что-то внутри Вейдера дрогнуло, он резко вздохнул. В нем шевельнулись первые ростки наслаждения. Он и не думал, что это возможно. Единственным доступным ему после Мустафара удовольствием было убийство. Сексуальное желание казалось чем-то практически чужеродным.

— Она любила эксперименты. Пробовала всякое, о чем ты только слыхал. Смеялась в кровати, и ты сам с ней тоже смеялся. Она ойкала, когда ты касался ее правой рукой — не потому что боялась, но потому что та рука была холодной по сравнению с кожей... Она вся была такой мягкой. Ее грудь тебя просто завораживала, и ты так любил ее соски. Играл с ними, пока она не начинала умолять взять ее.

Голос Энакина гипнотизировал, он вызывал воспоминания давно минувших дней, когда его тело было целым, а мир едва ли выходил за пределы кровати его жены. В животе и паху ныло, и легкие сражались с респиратором от участившегося дыхания.

Энакин заметил это и не упустил преимущество.

— Ты ведь чувствуешь его? Возбуждение? Удовольствие? Ты хочешь, чтобы руки опять стали плотью, ведь тогда ты смог бы ими себя коснуться. Ты хочешь взяться за член, а не можешь.

Вейдер издал полузадушенный звук. Он и правда хотел бы обхватить член, и хотел бы обхватить его руками Энакина. Он хотел те давно утерянные руки, хотел, чтобы его касались они.

— Падме, разумеется, нравилось смотреть тебе в лицо, когда она бралась за твой член. Помнишь, как показывал ей, что тебе нравится, как она радовалась оттого, что помогла тебе кончить? Помнишь, как толкался ей в рот, когда она тебе отсасывала?

Вейдер заелозил по сиденью, заметив внезапную тесноту в штанах. Он думал, что пламя отняло у него способность к эрекции. Теперь стало ясно, что это вовсе не так.

— У тебя стоит. Ты сейчас, конечно, не отказался бы от какого-нибудь лубриканта, да? Смазать бы и увлажнить чем-нибудь руки, чтобы, когда ты станешь в них толкаться, было бы похоже на нее... Внутри она была такой влажной. Ты и не подозревал об этом, пока вы не трахнулись, та влага была неожиданней всего, с чем ты сталкивался. Ничего поразительного, ты же вырос в пустыне... А как тебе нравилось пробовать ее языком — почти также, как быть в ней. Она так сладко подрагивала, когда твой язык ее исследовал, и так громко кричала, когда ты делал все как надо. У тебя вставало от одной мысли, что ты доставил ей удовольствие.

Вейдер подавил стон, его бедра дернулись. Это было невозможно. Невыносимо. Недостаточно. Это было удовольствие.

— Не сопротивляйся. Наслаждайся этим. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как тебе было так хорошо? Помнишь ли ты вообще? Помнишь, как это — ласкать себя? Водить пальцами вверх-вниз по стволу, дразнить головку? Я-то помню и знаю, что ты хочешь от меня этих ощущений. Но я их тебе дать не могу — тебе придется вспомнить.

— Я знаю, ты помнишь, когда вы зачали Люка. Ты вошел в нее той ночью так медленно, не собираясь никуда спешить. Двигался в ней снова и снова, плавно, но неустанно, пока вы чуть не расплавились от удовольствия. Потом ты потянулся рукой к ее клитору и ласкал ее, доведя до оргазма. Она вся сжалась вокруг тебя, и ты позволил себе кончить.

— Да... — сказал Вейдер сквозь сжатые зубы.

И внезапно голос Энакина раздался ближе — так близко, словно он говорил Вейдеру прямо в ухо.

— Кончай же. Ради меня. Ради себя.

Вейдер откинул голову и позволил наслаждению себя поглотить. Он не знал, сколько оно длилось. Когда он снова открыл глаза, видение Энакина исчезло. Единственным свидетельством была липкость в штанах — и мечущиеся в голове Вейдера воспоминания.

Энакин Скайуокер не был столь безоговорочно мертв, как думалось Вейдеру.


End file.
